


Toothbrush

by alrightlullaby



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, RPF, Underneath Era, edited 2020, husband/wife, in which Taylor and Natalie are very cute, inspired by a toothbrush, originally written in 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightlullaby/pseuds/alrightlullaby
Summary: I originally wrote this in 2004/2005, but pulled it out again and edited it for a 2020 resolution to write more. It was inspired, by all things, by a time when I left my toothbrush at a hotel.
Relationships: Natalie Hanson/Taylor Hanson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Toothbrush

**Toothbrush** _  
(A new/old Hanfic)_

As I was gathering the last of my toiletries, Taylor poked his head in the door, pieces of his blonde hair disrupting the color of his too-blue eyes. 

“You ready, Nat?” he asked, pausing just for a second to throw a smile my way.

“Where’s Ezra?” I asked, not really answering his question.

“Zac took him to the bus, he’s fine.” He stepped into the room a little further and held out his hand. “Come on babe, we need to go.” I nodded, zipped my duffle bag and turned out the light. Just before I was completely out of the room, I noticed Taylor’s toothbrush and grabbed it, sticking it end side down in my pocket. 

Taylor wrapped his fingers around mine as we walked down the hall. I squeezed his hand in response, and let out a sigh.

“Are you okay?” Taylor asked, lowering his sunglasses onto his nose. I nodded wordlessly, preparing myself for the throngs of people I knew would be waiting outside. 

The sun warmed my skin the instant we stepped into the air, and I moved my grip from Taylor’s hand to his arm. He kissed my wrist and shot me a sideways smirk before turning his attention to his fans. 

“Hey guys!” he exclaimed through a smile, extending his free arm to wave. Flattening myself as close to his side as I could, I heard a few people call out my name. I did my best to smile, but mostly ignored them. I worried if they’d think I was being rude. After snapping pictures and signing a few autographs, Taylor led me safely inside the bus, closing the door behind him. He rubbed his hands up and down my arms and relieved my shoulder of my bag.

“You okay?” he asked for the second time that morning. I looked up at him warily.

“Just tired,” I answered. “I’m fine.” He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, and for no real reason, I checked my pocket. “Oh, Taylor…” my eyes darted to meet his, and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cry. “Your toothbrush…” I mumbled, my chin trembling. 

“My…what? Babe, what’s wrong?" He asked, his hands instantly on either side of my face.

"Your toothbrush,” I whispered, unwilling tears streaming down my face. “You forgot your toothbrush and it was in my pocket and when we were outside someone must have snatched it!” I slumped forward and buried my face in his chest, openly sobbing. He gathered me closer.

“It’s alright, Nat,” he whispered, smoothing my hair. “We’ll stop at a gas station and pick up another one. It’s no big deal.” He pulled me away a little, and wiped my tears with his thumb. 

“But…” I hiccuped, “it was the one Ezra picked out for you!“ Taylor looked down at me, his eyes softening as he smiled. 

"It’s _okay_ Natalie.” He stressed gently. “We’ll just let him pick out another. Come on, let’s get some rest.” He directed me to the back lounge, and quietly asked Zac to give us a little while. Zac nodded, scooped Ezra in his arms, and lugged him to the front of the bus. 

Luckily, the hide-away bed was already set up. ”Hop in.“ Taylor whispered pulling the comforter back. I obeyed and he climbed in close behind, wrapping me in his arms. I snuggled my head under his chin and closed my eyes.

"I’m sorry Tay.” I mumbled. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me." 

"Nothing is wrong with you, love.” He assured me, kissing my forehead. “You’re just tired. We all are. Just get some sleep and I promise we’ll be home soon.” We fell silent for a few minutes, and I let rise and fall of Taylor’s chest lull me toward sleep.

“Tay?” I mumbled, just before I began to dream. 

“Hmm?" 

"I love you.” By then I was almost entirely asleep, shapeless colors dancing under my eyes. Even through my haze I’m sure I heard him mumble:

“I love you, too." 


End file.
